


Mocha Lattes and Cute Coffee Shop Boys

by bookish_type



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Architect Annabeth, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Hetero, Human AU, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_type/pseuds/bookish_type
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is tired, annoyed, and desperately needs a pick-me-up (of coffee, of course). But is a mocha latte the only thing she picks up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chaptered fic, so bear with me! It's an AU where they're not demigods and that world doesn't exist (but see if you can find original references!). Rating for later language and possibly making out, nothing heavy. Fluff galore! Thanks to Anna ( combustspontaneously.tumblr.com ) for reviewing this for me. :)

            Because her day absolutely couldn’t get any worse, it started raining.

            Her hair was drowned, her new suede boots ruined, and worst of all? She’d dropped her phone in a particularly large puddle and literal sparks had flown.  At work her design had been completely rejected, even though she’d been working for two whole months on the damn thing. But that’s how she ended up in a secluded little coffee shop, feeling sorry for herself and searching the menu for something chocolate-y to get her out of this awful mood.

            The shop was utterly charming- unfinished ceilings and local art covering brick walls. Small lights hung above wobbly-looking round tables with squishy armchairs and a tiny stage for poetry readings or guitar sessions completed the look. Annabeth breathed in, and the scent of brewing coffee took the weight off her shoulders, and she began walking towards the counter, ready to take refuge (however small) from the downpour outside.

            “Hi, welcome to Ambrosia and Nectar.”

            Annabeth looked up, seeing the cashier grinning at her and she nearly dropped her jaw. Wavy dark hair falling in vivid green eyes, a frame with definite muscle- shown off by an orange t-shirt that stretched quite nicely across the shoulders, and an adorable smile that made her stomach sqirm. In a good way. Very, very good way.

She raised a hand to try to do _something_ with her dripping hair, which turned into an extremely awkward little pet across her hairline. _Oh gods,_ she thought.

            “Oh! Um, hi,” she squeaked, then chastised herself for letting herself get so flustered. Cute boy at the coffee shop- it’s how all the stories go, right? But she already knew this was not her lucky day, so why push it, she thought. But then she looked into the man’s eyes, and felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Damn.

            He raised his eyebrows. “Uh… would you like anything?” he asked, a look of question spread across his face. Annabeth could almost hear the “ _isn’t the crazy lady going to get something?”_ and she scrambled to order, feeling her cheeks redden even deeper.

            “I’d… um, I’d like a tall mocha latte? With whip?” she managed to get out without collapsing in a heap of jelly and embarrassment on the dark wood floors. He stared a little sympathetically at her before saying, “That’ll be $2.84. Just give me a minute.” He smiled after that, sending butterflies straight to her stomach.

            Gods, could she keep it together? Annabeth remembered when she was in college and she could keep her face straight and indifferent at parties when they all were groped at least a little when dancing- and now, the mere sight of an attractive guy was enough to get herself flustered. Annabeth was sure he got this kind of attention all the time, with the look of his ass. (Okay, so she’d snuck a peek when he’d turned around to turn on the coffee grinder. His jeans fit _very_ nicely.)

            She took a deep breath as she dug for money in her purse, hoping the blush was fading, and made a resolution with herself: _I will not freak out. Especially when our fingers might potentially brush when he hands me my coffee. Not even then. I am a strong, independent 25-year-old architect who doesn’t freak out when overcome with stupid hormones. I am fabulous._

            And when he finally turned around to present her coffee to her, she didn’t blush even in the slightest. She walked up, slid the money on the counter, and even though his long fingers slid against hers when she took the cup, her cheeks didn’t flush when she thought of other things those fingers could be doing.

            “Thanks,” she said, flickering her eyes once more up to the cashier’s, noting that as they were closer she saw small hints of watery blue and even gray touches in the green. But she couldn’t hold the gaze forever, and when she finally turned away, she almost thought she could hear a sigh from him. “You’re welcome,” he said after her, smiling after her. She grinned back and walked out to get a cab.

            As she took a sip before dashing out from the protective overhang of the shop, she noticed them- a black scrawl across the cup. “Percy” and then a ten-digit number. His name. _His number._

            _Oh my Gods_ , she thought. _He gave me his_ number. She looked quickly back to the inside of the shop, where this “Percy” was undoubtedly still standing it. Damn going back to her apartment- she couldn’t just _text_ him.

            She pushed the door back open, running towards the counter, where Percy was standing, a small sort-of-hopeful smile on adorable lips, and decided that there would be a better use for that mouth. Annabeth leaned over the counter, pushing herself a little bit higher on her toes for good measure, and kissed him.

            It was awkward, to say the least- she was a little bit out of breath and she had slammed their lips together and she was holding herself up by her hands on the counter (wide counter, it had seemed) but it was perfect. When her wrists deemed the kiss too long, she finally broke it, pulling back and lowering her feet back on the ground.

            Percy was grinning- too hard to speak, perhaps, because a few seconds of silence was filled by their smiles. But finally, he said, “And I don’t even know your name.”

            “Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.”

 


	2. best friends and flower bouquets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, if you can't tell, Annabeth's texts are in bold and Percy's are in full italics. Let me know if you get confused and I'll see if I can change it. Next chapter will be a couple scenes from their date. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks to combustspontaneously to looking this over! :)

            It’d been a week since the first mocha latte plus whip, and the number of text messages between her and _Percy Jackson (;_ (he’d added the emoticon) had reached 256. It was ridiculous- she couldn’t stop smiling, even at work, when at the meetings she’d had to hide her phone underneath the table and cover her grin with her hand.

_Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean, and baby, I’m lost at sea. (;_

**Oh my gods, Percy, my eyes aren’t even blue.**

_I think it’s the thought that counts._

**You’re such a dork. Your brains have turned to kelp.**

_You totally think it’s adorable._

**Somehow I can’t disagree, Seaweed Brain. (;**

            Throughout the past week, she’d learned he was studying Marine Biology at a nearby college, and the job at Ambrosia and Nectar was to help pay his way through school. He had a strange obsession with blue food, had ADHD, and loved Greek mythology. One of his dreams was to move to California and study the ocean on the west coast.

            Annabeth, quite honestly, hadn’t met a guy this adorable, attractive, hilarious, and actually into her in a ridiculously long time. College had just been a shit ton of screw-ups straight from freshman year, with Luke and his ability to use her and leave her like trash when he was done, to Ethan, who had a passive face and gave her nothing no matter what she did. When she’d graduated, she was too busy laying out floor plans to really look for a potential boyfriend. But Percy had just… stumbled in, she supposed. Unplanned but certainly welcome.

            She’d come by the coffee shop almost every day since the first (she knew it wasn’t strictly on the way to work, but he was so _damn gorgeous_ Annabeth couldn’t resist). He would wink and give her the mocha latte for free, green eyes crinkling and lips stretched into a grin. Annabeth herself couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

            And all the pick up lines, the endearing nicknames he gave her, even the stupid _emoticons_ made her stomach swoop and her cheeks blush. The secretary at work kept giving her surprised looks when Annabeth walked into work grinning, holding her cup in one hand and her laptop in the other. Annabeth supposed the combined efforts of coffee’s caffeine and Percy’s cuteness brightened her morning tenfold.

            “Hey, Annabeth?” he asked, right as she was turning to leave on Friday morning. She turned around promptly. Sometimes she forgot how adorable Percy was- but his hair was always slightly ruffled in the morning. _Wow_. “Mmm?” she asked, and rewarded herself for sounding somewhat collected.

            He motioned for her to come up to the counter with two fingers and she complied, striding up in long paces. What did he want with her now?

            Percy blinked, biting his lip, looking almost nervous. Annabeth wondered what would make him even a bit flustered “So… um, would you possibly like to go on, like, a thing on Saturday night? Like to dinner, obviously not here… I mean, like, a nice restaurant?” His cheeks instantly flushed red. _Oh._

            “Percy, are you asking me on a date?” Annabeth almost laughed, but she didn’t want to discourage him. At all.

            “That, um, didn’t come out as smoothly as I’d hoped,” he said, his mouth turning into an embarrassed grin. “But yeah. A date. That thing.”

            “I think I’d love that,” Annabeth said, pushing herself up onto the counter and pressing her lips to his cheek ( _Slightly stubbly_ , she noted. Not that that wasn’t even hotter.) “Call me later? I have a meeting this morning.”

            As she walked towards the door, he mimed blowing a kiss to her, all previous embarrassment evidently gone. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, grinning, and waving goodbye. _How much more of a twelve-year-old was he?_ she thought, smiling to herself as she went down the street, her heels clacking on the sidewalk.

x

            “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, THALIA!” Annabeth yelled, trying to get her roommate’s attention from two rooms away. Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and a face shrouded with dark hair poked in her bedroom.

            “Annabeth, oh my gods, you don’t have to scream. What’s wrong?” Thalia said, her eyes tracing the scene- the curling iron was on the floor, Annabeth was cradling her hand in a deep blue dress and sandals. “Damn, did you burn yourself _again_?”

            Annabeth sent her a dark look. _Ow, ow, ow_ was all her brain could process along with _how is my hair going to get done in time for the date_. But she knew Thalia could help her- Thalia was Annabeth’s rock. If Annabeth didn’t know what the hell she was doing, she knew Thalia could figure it out.

            “Okay, I guess I’ll have to do your hair now. Go run your hand under cold water or that hand is going to hurt even fucking more tomorrow,” Thalia ordered. “What else do you need?”

            “Purse. Good thing I already finished my make-up,” Annabeth said on her way to the bathroom.

            “Hey!” Annabeth heard Thalia say. “I’m pretty damn great at make-up, thank you.”

            Annabeth snorted.

“I can hear you, idiot!” Thalia shouted. Annabeth grinned.

            The cool water soothed her nerves as well as her hand, and she took a few long breaths as the faucet ran over her angry red fingers. She’d been stressed, nervous, and over-excited since about three hours ago when she realized she probably should get ready. She’d showered, spent thirty minutes analyzing what outfit she should wear, re-drawn her eyeliner on three different times before deciding it was smeared enough by now that mistakes wouldn’t show, and dropped her on and hot curling iron straight onto her innocent palm. _Ugh._

Her phone buzzed, and she reached for it with her functional hand.

_I’ll be there in five?_

Shit.

**Alright. Things are a bit crazy here, so caution…**

_Can I ask what happened?_

**Let’s just say I’m typing with one hand.**

_Oh dear._

Thalia came into the bathroom, the evil curling iron in her hand and plugged it into the wall. “Okay, hon, keep your hand under the faucet and I’ll finish this shit up.”

Annabeth nodded, taking deep breaths to calm herself. “He’ll be here in a few minutes. Hopefully this dress isn’t too much?”

She watched Thalia in the mirror, wrapping hair around the metal. “Hmm, I doubt it. Clearance rack at Forever 21 isn’t over the top for a first date, I’d think. Not that I’d really know.”

Annabeth grinned. Thalia hadn’t dated for so long- since her freshman year of college. She’d gotten with a guy who’d cheated on her and was dumped in the same week, and Thalia hadn’t gone on a date since. Annabeth guessed she just didn’t care. Thalia was strong and independent- she didn’t need anyone else to help her so she didn’t look for one.

As Thalia slid a bobby pin to hold her bangs back and Annabeth was wrapping her hand in a bandage, a knock sounded on the door. Annabeth jumped and shrieked, “Holy shit, he’s here! Oh my-“

“Okay, Annabeth, chill, I’ll get the door and you grab your purse. Loosen up, hon,” Thalia ordered. She switched off the iron and ran out of the bathroom. Annabeth stole one last glance in the mirror, tucking a curl behind her ear. She decided she looked somewhat acceptable, then ran, snatching her clutch and closing the door behind her. Annabeth took a deep breath, then walked into the living room, where Thalia stood, arms crossed and looking smug next to Percy, whose cheeks had a pink tinge and his fidgeting hands held a small bouquet of peonies. As soon as he spotted Annabeth, however, his lips turned into a slightly embarrassed grin, shyly holding out the flowers to her. _Why was he being so… bashful?_

Annabeth smiled widely, taking the flowers. “Hey, Percy, let me stick these in the kitchen, where my _darling_ roommate Thalia will take care of them.” Thalia grinned at Percy, whose face blushed deeper. Annabeth frowned. What the _hell_ had Thalia said? She would have to warn Percy that while she was a brilliant person, she got to the point and could, if warranted, have razor sharp words. But for now, she just sent a questioning smile at Percy as she walked into the kitchen.

He simply shook his head, eyebrows raised, cheeks red. “Um… Are you ready?” he asked, holding out his arm. Annabeth couldn’t help but wonder why such an old-fashioned gesture was _so damn_ _cute_ , but she took his arm, grinned, and Percy led the two of them out the door.

 


	3. first dates and blue pancakes

            It wasn’t awkward, surprisingly. For the entirety of the car ride to the restaurant (Maison des Dieux- house of the gods. Pretty fancy for a barista), Annabeth kept apologizing and babbling on and on about how Thalia _wasn’t that bad_ until Percy finally relented and relayed their (thankfully short) conversation from back at the apartment. “Well… she actually told me that she’d be out of the house tonight and she was staying at a friend’s so if we wanted to… um…” he trailed off, heat rising in his cheeks as he glanced at the tiled floor of the restaurant.

            “Oh my gods, I am so sorry. Traumatized for life, I’m sure. Is that all she said?” Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows at him. His face got redder (if possible).

            “Um… Do you actually want to know? It’s… well…” Percy gave a short, embarrassed laugh. Annabeth looked at him pointedly.  He sighed, head in his hands, and murmured something into his palms.

            “What was that?” Annabeth giggled. Percy mortified was _adorable_.

            “You’re going to make me say it, oh my gods,” he said, picking his head out of his hands. “Argh.” Percy’s voice got marginally quieter. “While you’re, um… undressing Venus… dress up your penis,” he whispered,

Annabeth’s mouth dropped open and she burst into hysterics.

            Percy, humiliated, cried, “It wasn’t funny at the moment, you’re so mean! Why are you laughing so hard? Annabeth, oh my gods, it’s not even that-“

            “ _Venus_ , holy shit, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard, I knew I kept Thalia around for a reason-“

            “Hey, I was terrified, shut up! That’s not even the worst part!”

            Annabeth resurfaced, gasping for breath and holding her stomach. “What more could she have done, oh my-“

            “Annabeth. Your _darling_ friend _gave me a fucking condom_ ,” he said, folding his arms and burying his head in them. Annabeth completely lost it.

            And that’s how their fancy-schmancy waiter found them, Annabeth nearly screaming with laughter and Percy nearly crying from embarrassment. First dates are the _best_ , Annabeth thought while Percy tried to order a seafood plate with a tomato-colored face and shaky voice.

 

 

            “So what do you want to see?” Percy asked as they walked up to the theater, lights gleaming, hand in hand (he’d spontaneously reached for her hand and she wasn’t going to complain). “Chick flick? I think there’s a new one out.”

            Annabeth swung her arm, pulling his hand up and down with hers. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to see that documentary on Mediterranean architecture, it’s supposed to be great.”

            When Percy ended up snoring lightly into her shoulder fifteen minutes later, she supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d done well for the first five minutes, but the talking started and he was gone. Occasionally he would nestle his head closer toward her, and she rolled her eyes but nevertheless, put her arm around him. _Seaweed Brain_. Annabeth didn’t even notice her thumb rubbing his hip in circles till the end credits started rolling.

            Percy opened his eyes, yawning. “Percy, you’re an idiot,” she said, grinning. “It was a great movie.”

            “It was a great nap. The lights were off, Morgan Freeman’s voice is so relaxing, your shoulder is so comfortable-“

            “And you drool in your sleep.” It was true. There was a spot on her dress, and thankfully the flaps would cover it up, but Percy had the decency to look embarrassed. Gone were the days when Annabeth thought Percy was suave, but if he was one thing, he was adorable.

            She’d snuck a peek at him while he snored away, and his face relaxed was gorgeous. His dark, long eyelashes fanned out over cheekbones and lightly tanned skin (from summer weeks at the beach, he’d told her). Annabeth knew boys weren’t really supposed to be beautiful, but somehow he was. Pretty.

            “Thanks, Annabeth. You add loads to my ego.” He smiled sideways at her as he stretched, exposing a small amount of skin at the bottom of his torso and-

            Shit. He’d caught her looking.

            Percy snorted, and it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Annabeth, goddamn, I thought you were innocent-“

            “With friends like Thalia? I sacrificed that _long_ ago. Come on, Percy, let’s go home,” she said, grinning.

            “Ahh. Home.” He winked. Annabeth shook her head, giggling, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the dark theater. “Maybe Thalia’s not that bad…” he murmured to her, smirking, lips lightly brushing her ear. _Tease_.

 

            “We- Percy, we’re not doing this in the back of a taxi- _oh_ -“ she was cut off by his tongue running against her lips, stopping the flow of words quite effectively.

            She wasn’t quite sure how they’d started, but after a few minutes of just sitting there quietly, they’d ended up chest to chest, hands warm on each other, lips pressed together anxiously. Annabeth had felt kind of bad for the driver, but they ran over so many damn potholes she guessed this was his kind of revenge. But every time they hit a bump in the road, the two jumped then pushed even closer together until they were wrapped as tightly around each other as the backseat would allow.

            Annabeth hadn’t felt this damn _good_ in so long.

            But the car came to a stop too soon. She pulled away and debated in her head for about two seconds, then decided.

            “Come in with me?” she asked, staring into his sea green eyes.

            He grinned. “Do I even have to answer?”

            She dragged him up the stairs by his skinny black tie.

 

            It took her all of two seconds to unlock the apartment door before they pushed in. They left their shoes at the door. In the light of the kitchen, Annabeth could see Percy’s ridiculously messed up hair and wrinkled dress shirt. How it could be _that_ adorable, she had no idea.

            It was a very, _very_ good thing Thalia hadn’t been lying about leaving the house to the couple, because they were already collapsed on the miniscule couch, Percy’s hands wandering on her hips with her hands were tangled in his inky black hair. Hands everywhere, really, and she could feel the warmth on her skin where he touched her.

            “Is- is this okay?” Percy asked, in-between kisses with a hand on the zipper of her dress. She reached back and undid it herself, leaving only her underwear and a bra, as she whispered, “Definitely. You?”

            “Mmhm. You’re perfect, Annabeth,” he said, eyes leaving trails as they skimmed her shoulders, her breasts, her hips, her navy panties.

            She rolled her eyes. “Your turn, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said, loosening and removing his tie and throwing it to the floor, forgotten.

            She could feel his smile as she kissed him again, bare legs wrapped around his waist as his hands fumbled on the buttons on his dress shirt. With each button undone she left a kiss where it had been seconds before. She left shivers in her wake (and a gasp with each kiss) until the shirt was off, when she pressed her lips to his hipbone (and took a short minute to appreciate his _really_ great abs). “ _Gods,_ Annabeth,” Percy whispered, head tipped back on the couch, cheeks flushed. He was _beautiful_ , in a way that humans are supposed to be.

            His hands reached to her waist and pulled her back to his head, kissing her lips again, while light thumbs traced circles on her hips. Percy’s fingers dipped into the waistband of her underwear, running along the line it’d left. Annabeth never realized how many nerve endings she had until he was touching the tops of her thighs. She gasped when he got up from under her, took off his pants, and carefully flipped her so she was on her back. “Hey, Percy?” she asked slowly.

           “Annabeth?”

           “While you’re at it, can you take your socks off too?” she giggled. Percy looked down, surprised, and stripped them off. He grinned.

           “While you’re at it,” he said, “can you take your bra off too?”

           Annabeth rolled her eyes, reaching behind her and unhooking the clasps. She took it off, and Percy, still standing over her on the couch, looked at her with something akin to awe (so cliché, but it was quite honest). He climbed back onto the tiny couch (she wondered briefly if they should move, then remembered her messy bedroom. This forced them to be closer, which she wasn’t about to complain about) on top of her, pressing their skin together, kissing her slowly.

 

_Hold on, one more time with feeling;_

_Try it again, breathing’s just a rhythm._

 

           And the next morning, when Thalia finally came home around noon, they were in the kitchen, Annabeth trying to find ingredients for pancakes and Percy trying to find blue food coloring. When asked how their date went (and how exactly Percy ended up staying over), Annabeth would avert her eyes and grin, saying it went just fine (and she wasn’t about to share her entire goddamn life with Thalia). And when she was asked if they’d be seeing each other again, Annabeth snorted, as though it were obvious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song at the end is "one more time with feeling" by regina spektor. go listen to it and everything by her, really. anyways, thank you dearly to combustspontaneously for reviewing this, and it'd be really super awesome if you'd comment and give me feedback. thanks for reading! :)


	4. short sundresses and long red hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a darling friend shows up (quite unexpectedly).

            He lightly pushed her against the kitchen counter. “ _Percy_ , oh my _gods_ -

He kissed down her jawline, and he left heat with each time his lips touched her skin. “Yes, darling?” Percy asked innocently, letting his teeth scrape against a spot at the base of her neck. She gasped and shivered involuntarily. “Are you alright, love?”

“ _Percy_ , we’ve only been here for two goddamn minutes,” she barely got out between kisses. His hands lightly skimmed her thighs, pushing up the hem of her dress. She made a noise that she’d never heard from her mouth (seriously, he didn’t know _half_ of what he did to her) and it made him press closer. _Guess I shouldn’t complain_ , she thought.

“All the reason to get started then,” Percy said, smirking against her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

“Fuck you.”

“Ah, I’m sure you will.”

She snorted, a noise which soon disappeared into her throat as he took her by the hips and lifted her onto the counter, kneeling down, then tracing the lines around her underwear ( _Sundresses give unfair access_ , she thought. _Maybe some nice long jeans next time?_ ). Percy was lightly mouthing at a point on the inside of her thigh as she half-whispered, “ _Gods_ , Percy, such a _tease_ -“

There was a _slam_ behind them. “Oh, shit,” Percy muttered against the fabric of her dress, then quickly got to his feet, hurriedly flattening his hair and pulling her skirt down.

A small woman walked into the kitchen, hips swinging, clad in paint-splattered shorts and a green tank top. Her arms were full of grocery sacks, and her curly, bright red hair spilled out of a makeshift bun onto freckled ivory skin. She set the bags down on the counter opposite the guilty-looking couple, then swung around to face them, hands on hips.

 “Perseus Jackson, you told me you’d introduce me when you _weren’t_ having sex in our apartment,” she told him sternly. Annabeth gathered quickly that Percy didn’t rule the roost around here.

Percy’s face turned the shade of the girl’s hair. He sighed, shifting awkwardly, crossing and uncrossing his legs, muttering, “ _Every time_ … Rachel, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Rachel.”

Rachel grinned at Annabeth, coming over and holding out her hand. “Nice to meet you.” Annabeth shook it, still sitting on the counter and returning the smile timidly. Percy, still looking mortified, excused himself, almost running out of the kitchen to the bathroom. “No need to wonder what he’s doing in there,” Rachel muttered, snorting. Annabeth’s eyes widened. … _Oh._

“But _anyways_ , yeah, I’m Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy’s roommate. We met in, like ninth grade and even though I push him around a bit, he still likes me. I think,” she grinned, and Annabeth smiled, comfortable once more.

“Ahh. He’s mentioned you a few times,” Annabeth said. Percy’d referred to Rachel a few times, though Annabeth hadn’t pushed the envelope (they apparently didn’t always get along well). “You guys have a really nice place.”

And it was. Annabeth had quickly noticed the high ceilings, large bedrooms, and a huge wall of windows in the living room, showcasing the beautiful skyline. A roomy loft was a great find in New York, and Annabeth knew Percy was a college student- not exactly rich. “Thanks!” Rachel said, putting away groceries. “My dad practically _owns_ half the city, so I mooch off him a lot, but Percy contributes with food and bills and stuff. But it’s in a convenient spot and I love the view. Percy also lets me decorate too, and most of the art is my own crap.”

“Practically owns half the city?” Annabeth asked, interested. Rachel didn’t look wealthy- the pink paint on her cutoffs weren’t really a mark of fortune.

Rachel laughed. “Oh, yeah, my dad’s the owner of Dare Enterprises, if you’ve heard of it. He’s the idiot destroying the forests and nature - but he’s got a shitload of money, so it’s not like he cares.”

Ah. Instant recognition. Annabeth had seen the logo everywhere- cars, billboards, even a goddamn helicopter. “Wealthy” didn’t even seem to cover it. She was surprised she hadn’t caught that Rachel’s last name was connected to the famous businessman. “So… wow. That’s pretty crazy.”

Rachel nodded, putting eggs in the refrigerator. “Yeah. At least I can be  a starving artist without the actually starving part. And Percy’s great to live with, he doesn’t complain when I bring Nico around and he’s pretty easygoing. He’s actually never brought a girl here before. He must be infatuated with you, I’m as tough on him as his mother.”

Annabeth blushed, smiling at the floor.

“Seriously! It’s, what, the fifth date in three weeks and you guys get coffee together _all_ the time. He’s, like, _never_ been this crazy about a girl… But you two totally have a future together, I can totally see it. I’m like the fucking Oracle- you can ask Percy,” Rachel said, grinning, placing a bag of apples in a fruit bowl.

“Oh gods, not the psychic thing again,” Percy said, walking into the kitchen again, looking marginally less embarrassed. Turning to Annabeth, he said, “Rachel has these ridiculous ‘notions’”-he air quoted-“and she tries to pretend it’s all real. I’m pretty sure it’s all bullshit.” He pointedly rolled his eyes at Rachel.

“You’d better watch yourself, Percy Jackson,” Rachel said, pointing at him as he walked over to Annabeth and hopped up on the counter next to her. “At least I don’t send your math grades to your mother.”

“And thank the gods you don’t, Rachel. She would murder me.”

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. He was so comfy. And muscular, at the same time. He even smelled good, like soap and sea salt and a little of sweat. He smelled like Percy. She couldn’t stop sniffing him. Was that weird? Annabeth sighed. _Oh well_.

“Okay, okay, I get it, lovebirds. I’m interrupting on your absolutely valuable alone time,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes at them and grabbing her keys. “I have a movie to see with Nico anyways- that new Superman thing, I think. He’s a nut about that crap. I’ll be back around ten thirty, okay?”

She swung a hipster around her shoulder and repinned a piece of hair into her messy bun, walking out of the kitchen. “See you idiots later! Be safe! Use protection!”

Percy shouted, another blush in his cheeks, “Leave, Rachel!” while Annabeth called, giggling, “Nice to meet you!”

Almost immediately after the door slammed shut and the lock clicked, Percy turned to Annabeth and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes while her hands crept up to tangle in his hair.

Breaking the kiss, he whispered against her lips, saying, “Finish what we started?”

Annabeth laughed as his hands slowly pushed up her dress. “You’re ridiculous, Percy Jackson. Absolutely absurd. Completely crazed. Definitely daft… _mmm_ …” she trailed off as his hand traced her through her underwear.

“Ridiculous now?” Percy grinned against the base of her throat, and she laughed, gasping a little as he deftly unzipped her sundress and threw it on the floor of the kitchen.

“Idiot.”

“I’m a _cute_ idiot, thank you.”

“I hate you.”

“Mmhmm.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lapse in updates- summer's been busier than i thought it'd be. at least i've been reading more- i'm starting "the lover's dictionary" by david levithan (and i'd absolutely love to write a percabeth version. i suppose we'll have to wait and see what inspires me!)  
> thank you dearly for reading! i might do slight montages of their relationship from now on- small scenes of dates and maybe even past that.  
> i ADORE comments and kudos and please, tell me what you like and what you want more of! rachel or thalia or percabeth (i could even do a nico intro, eep). but your feedback is love!  
> thanks again!


	5. disney movies and engagement rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth's not worried at all about them.

            It was quite unfair how much Annabeth adored him.

            She couldn’t understand how even his calves were shaped perfectly, why his messed-up sex hair was better than brushed, or how he seemed to know every point of her that needed him.

            Oh, sure, Annabeth could go on and on about being an independent woman “who don’t need no man,” but they were like two puzzle pieces. She was fine on her own, important and loved and happy by herself, but with Percy it was fit. They were two stars that shone brightly together. And she knew he felt the same. Rachel said it had been ages since he’d danced around the apartment grinning for no reason (apart from the fact the two had been on the phone thirty seconds previous).

            But they worked. Two sides of the same coin. Put-together versus effortless. Collected versus slightly hazardous (he might’ve left a metal fork in the microwave once or twice). Opposites attract, Annabeth had heard, but she never believed it till now.

 

 

            She was lying on his bed, scrolling through her Twitter when she heard from the bathroom among the sounds of the water running-

“ _On the day we arrived on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun_ …“

            Annabeth stifled a giggle. Percy. Singing in the shower. What was he, five years old?

            And he continued, word for word. Annabeth, suddenly inspired, leapt off the unmade bed and ran down the hall. She poked her head in the bathroom just in time for the chorus.

_“IT’S THE CIRCLE OF LIFEEEEEEEEE, AND IT MOVES US ALLLLLL, THROUGH DESPAIR AND LOVE, THROUGH FAITH AND LOOOVEEEE!”_ they sang (rather badly, Annabeth noted. Simon Cowell would vote them off immediately.), voices echoing in the tiled bathroom. Annabeth could barely keep from breaking for laughter, especially when Percy peeked out from behind the shower curtain, hair dripping, miming holding a microphone and doing the intense high note face (while definitely not hitting it).

            “ _IT’S THE CIRRRRCCLEEE, THE CIRCLE… OF LIFEEEEE,_ ” she nearly shouted with him, grinning as their “song” ended. He beckoned her over, kissing her lightly with wet lips when she came, and she could smell his shampoo still in his hair.

            “So you sing in the shower, Seaweed Brain?” she asked, giggling, as they broke apart.

            “You’d better not tell anyone,” he told her seriously, “It’ll completely ruin my badass reputation.”

            Annabeth snorted teasingly. “You’ll be voted out of the badboy group. Your lack of smoking and tattoos might’ve done it first, though. And your love and complete knowledge for Disney classics.”

            He laughed, ducking his head back under the spray of water, rinsing his hair. “You should hear my rendition of ‘Under the Sea.’ It’s totally in my key.”

            She rolled her eyes. “Your key? Which is what, unable to listen to due to excessive lack of musical talent?”

            To be fair, he was quite bad. He had not been gifted with music. Marathoning _How I Met Your Mother_ episodes or baking frozen pizzas, maybe, but not obviously not singing.

            “Hey!” He splashed her with water as she giggled. “I resent that!”

            Half an hour later, Percy hadn’t finished his shower and the bathroom, from the ceiling to the floor, was drenched. Annabeth’s sweatpants and t-shirt were soaked. Percy sighed.

            “Guess I’d better clean this up. Rachel might kill me,” Percy said, looking around from the still running shower. “She’s always getting onto me about ‘having the mess of a teenage boy’ when, in fact, I am twenty two and happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time. And clean. Sometimes.”

            “Oh my God, you listen to the radio way too often to work in an almost unknown coffee shop.” He burst out into the chorus of “Trouble” while Annabeth laughed. “I’ll get the towels, TSwizzle. Finish your shower.”

            Percy’s hand snaked around her waist before she walked away, pressing her already dripping back to his bare chest. _Oh._ He pressed his lips to the back of her neck. “We can clean later. But right now you could join me in here? I can recite ‘The Little Mermaid’ lyrics to you in full.” He grinned, winking. She rolled her eyes, giggling.

            “You never get anything productive done, Percy Jackson.”

            “And I’m sure that’s why you’re taking your shirt off?”

            “I’m pretty gullible. It’s all your fault, Seaweed Brain.”

            “A sacrifice I’m willing to make, love.”

            “The Little Mermaid” lyrics were definitely not sung that day- at least, not in the steaming shower.

            Annabeth thought, hours later, lounging in one of Percy’s many jerseys while her clothes tumbled in the dryer, his arms draped around her waist, napping (and drooling on the pillow next to him), that that was one of the best things about Percy- he had weird, interesting, _adorable_ quirks. Singing in the shower, being able to take a nap anywhere and anytime, kissing her temple when he thought she was asleep, those ridiculously endearing pet names, his a weird obsession with blue food, and  nuzzling his head into her neck when they spooned. Everything about him made him that much cuter- and made him that much more worth it.

 

 

            But they weren’t perfect. They had small fights over everything- who should pay for things (she knew he was a college student who worked part-time and needed to pay tuition. She only wanted to _help_. He couldn’t be a gentleman all the time; they should be reasonable about this), why he _had_ to put her favorite sweater in the dryer, why she stayed at work so late every night, and then, to put the cherry on top, they decided to move in together. Which brought in a whole new round of arguments, which would sometimes bring her into Thalia’s room, sobbing while the older girl pulled her into a hug. But the two never broke up, and while they argued, they made up twice as fast. Besides, Annabeth noted that makeup sex was some of the best sex.

            So they were progressing- moving in, for one. And she’d met his mom two nights ago. Rachel joked that at this rate, they’d be engaged tomorrow and married in a week.

            “Annabeth?” They were canoodling, wrapped in blankets and nothing else but each other.

            “Mmm?” she asked, not feeling like moving or speaking.

            “My mom wants to meet you. Is that okay?” he asked quietly into her shoulder.

            There were times when Annabeth realized that, _wow_ \- _this is real. This is commitment_. This was one of those times. Six months wasn’t very long, in the span of things, but they were close. Emotionally and physically. She knew how to break him- not that she would, of course, but she knew what would hurt him the most. And Percy could pinpoint the exact point on her neck to make her fall apart, gasping and moaning.

            “Ahh, that is definitely okay. Where does she live?”

            “Not far. I told her about you a few weeks ago. She’s psyched, to say the least. _Mothers_ ,” he said, and she could feel his head shake from behind her. She laughed.

            “Okay, okay. When? I think I’m free Wednesday.”

            “That’ll be fine. I’ll text her later, when I’m not so… relaxed. Have I ever told you how gorgeous your shoulder is? It’s illegal.”

            “My shoulder?” Annabeth asked, grinning. Percy and his random proclamations.

            “Yes. The freckles. And your skin. It’s smooth. And warm.” He sighed into her hair. “You’re so beautiful, Annabeth.”

            “Thank you, Percy Jackson. I would say that you’re a dashing young lad, but I think you know that,” she teased as she flipped over and kissed him. Warm was a good word to describe their kisses. Smooth and tingly and right were other good ones.

            “Annabeth?” he asked, in between kisses, his fingers twirling the hair at the base of her neck.

            “Yes, love?” She pulled back, her hands still resting on his hips.

            “I love you.”

            His eyes were green, spackled with brown and blue as he stared at her, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

            She kissed him. It was the first time he’d said it.

            “I love you too,” she said, smiling into the kiss as he nuzzled her nose.

            “Gods, I’ve been waiting to say that for so long.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!”

            “Percy Jackson! Are you going to ruin the moment?” She was grinning.

            “I fully intend to. I love you I love you I love you I lo-“

            She shut him up with her tongue.

            Who said it wasn’t effective?

            And when she met his mother and stepdad a week later, she was polite and composed and didn’t laugh at his stepfather’s name- _Blofis_ , what the hell- and Percy completely glowed at her from across the table (nope, definitely _not_ playing footsie under the table).

 

 

            “Hey, darling! You want to catch a coffee later?”

            “I’d love to. Awful day at work- my boss is such an idiot. Regular place?”

            He laughed, the speaker of the phone not doing his darling voice justice. “Where else?”

 

 

            She walked into the ever-charming (now familiar) coffee shop, heels clacking against the floor, shivering from the pouring rain outside. She had a sense of déjà vu as she realized it was ridiculously similar to the day she’d met Percy. Drenched from the rain, a warm shop, Percy (looking as handsome as ever) behind the counter. She grinned as he smiled at her, shifting somewhat nervously, holding her regular mocha latte out as she reached the register, all while digging for something in his pocket.

            Annabeth met him with a chaste kiss, taking the coffee from him, twirling the cup around to see what he’d written her this time (always a cute message- _looking gorgeous today_ or _you are perfect_ ). It was her favorite part of meeting him at the café.

            Scrawled in Percy’s handwriting where a compliment might’ve been was written: “Will you marry me?”

            Her jaw dropped open as he hopped over the counter, dropping on one knee and opening a small box which held a small, elegant diamond ring.

            _Oh. My. Gods. Oh my gods. He’s proposing! Keep calm keep calm oh shit oh shit oh shit-_

            “Percy, oh my gods!” she exclaimed, blushing as every customer in the shop turned towards the couple.

            “So what is it, what do you say?” he asked, looking at her with the same hopeful green eyes she’d first seen in this same spot.

            “Is that even a question? Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot,” she said, laughing, overcome with excitement as he clumsily and rather quickly threaded her finger through the ring. He grinned as the coffee shop exploded in applause, patrons clapping and occasionally wolf-whistling. Percy quickly jumped to his feet.

            “I love you I love you I love you-“

            He was cut off when Annabeth kissed him hard, pressing her lips to his and intertwining her hands in his hair, careful not to get the ring caught in his curls. Percy’s hands found her waist, the little box still in hand, pressed against her back.

_In your tears and in your blood,_  
  
In your fire and in your flood,  
  
I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,  
  
"I wouldn't change a single thing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! kind-of-long chapter and second update in two days, how productive have i been? also: lyrics at the end are from "til kingdom come" by coldplay, the one song i can hear one hundred times without fail. first set of lyrics are from the circle of life from the lion king, if you hadn't noticed, and i'll probably be proud of you if you didn't catch the 22 - taylor swift reference. i listen to too much pop music, no?
> 
> anyways- i thought it might be time to slip a ring in here (he liked it so he put a ring on it), and it's definitely not over! next chapter will probably be centered around not-so-bridezilla annabeth. or bridezilla annabeth, not sure yet. i suppose we'll see! (;
> 
> as always, thank all of you for reading this, and reviews are love! tell me who'd you'd like to meet next- grover or tyson or god forbid, the stoll brothers! i'd love to hear from you all and inspiration makes me write faster (not even joking)!
> 
> have a brilliant day and dftba! thanks again! :)


	6. blue soda and breaking dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first comes love, then comes marriage...

            Wedding planning was a _nightmare_. Annabeth had never realized how many things weddings envelop, and she was drowning in registries, forms, and invitations.

            Of course, Percy tried to help, but his comments about dresses, suits, color schemes, and “don’t you just want to elope to Vegas?” weren’t helping things along. They weren’t going to have a goddamn “under the sea” themed wedding, no matter how much he and the wedding planner (a suspicious-looking woman named Circe) pushed her to.

            And then there was her _family_. Annabeth didn’t mention them much, and there was a reason. But Percy finally pushed her to introduce him, and they took an impromptu flight to San Francisco to even things out (and tell the family about the engagement).

            As they sped through clouds, Annabeth looking wistfully out the window (Percy had graciously given her his window seat), he asked, “Annabeth? Can I ask you about your family?”

            She sighed. She supposed it would come at one time or another. Annabeth turned to face him, looking into his light green eyes, curious and a little bit sad. “Yeah. It’s not really a happy story, though…”

            “It’s okay,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We all have those stories.”

            At times, Annabeth forgot how perfect her boyfriend (fiancé!) was, but never for too long. Her lips curved into a smile, looking up at him. “Okay. Well, to start off, my mother was never there. My dad used to say she was beautiful, kind, you know, but most of all, intelligent. She helped my dad through college- study things, all of that, and she even helped with money issues. I guess it turned into something more and when he left school, she left too, leaving me, a newborn child, with him. He had no _idea_ what to do with me. I was a troublemaker, I have ADHD, I have dyslexia, and though it’s gotten better throughout the years, I know my dad still won’t actually want me. I don’t think he ever did.”

            Percy whispered against her cheek, “Annabeth, love-“

            She interrupted. “No, no, it’s okay. Anyways, it’s been almost twenty years, I’ve gotten over it. I ran away from home when I was six. My dad married someone else a year before and it was terrible. She _hated_ me. I think they had kids later, but I was long gone. Anyways, I met Thalia while about to be assaulted in an alley- I wasn’t smart about running away- and she let me stay with her for a month or two. It was summer and I’d just gotten out of first grade.”

            Percy frowned. “Where did you go after Thalia’s?”

            “Thalia and I never really left each other. See, about two months after I first met her, her mom died,” Annabeth said.

            “ _Died_?” Percy’s eyebrows shot up.

            “Tragic car accident. Thalia wasn’t actually that shaken up about it, really, her mom was an alcoholic and drug addict, it was really bad. Really bad. I stayed in Thalia’s room all the time and no one found out, but sometimes when her mom would come in at two in the morning I could hear glass shattering and them both yelling. But it did Thalia wonders when her mom was gone.”

            “Drinks?” an attendant interrupted the story, smiling, her green-tinged hair up in a curly ponytail.

            “Do you happen to have blue Coke?” Percy asked, picking his head up from Annabeth’s shoulder.

            The woman gave him a baffled, confused look. “What?”

            “Okay. Never mind. Thanks. Nothing for me,” he said, laying his head back down. Annabeth shook her head, laughing.

            “I can’t take you anywhere,” she grinned, ruffling his hair.

            “Hey! That makes me feel like a two-year-old.”

            “You sure act like one,” she said, giggling.

            “Okay, okay, finish your story,” Percy said, nuzzling her shoulder with his nose. She smiled. He was like a puppy. A really cute puppy.

            “Alright. Well, her mom died, and so we were put in this orphanage, right? Except it really wasn’t an orphanage. More like a year-round summer camp for weird kids. I think we really got off lucky, though, the place was great and schooled us and eventually when I was eighteen, I went to NYU for architecture. And now I’m here,” Annabeth finished with a sigh, leaning her head against Percy’s. “That’s my story. It’s kind of wild, there, in the middle.”

            “Mmmhm. So this is the first time you’re seeing your dad and step-family in twenty years?”

            “Yeah. Honestly, I’m kind of freaking out.”

            “I’m sorry,” Percy said, picking up his head and looking at her sincerely. “I made you come here and I really didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

            Annabeth sighed. “I guess it’s okay. I was going to have to see them anyways. This can be, like, a pre-honeymoon. Except with family. Are we getting a hotel room?”

            “If we do, we can have sex because frankly, I’m not sure if I want my future father-in-law hearing you screaming-“

            She hit him lightly on the shoulder as the businessman beside Percy gave them a dirty look. They put their hands over their mouths, stifling giggles.

            “You couldn’t be more inconspicuous,” she whispered, grinning at him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

 

 

            “Grover?”

            “Yeah, Perce?”

            “Can you tie a bowtie?”

            Grover laughed, nervously nibbling on a soda can. “Yeah. Shouldn’t you have thought this out before? The wedding’s in three hours.”

            “Oh my gods, Grover, shut up. I’m freaking out as is.”

            He definitely was. Percy’s hands were fiddling with everything, from the buttons on his jacket to his hair to the ends of his bowtie, and he was pacing back and forth, trying to get the energy out. It wasn’t working.

            “Percy, have a couple drinks. It’s okay. She loves you. You love her. What could go wrong?”

            He sat on the bed, frantically lacing his fingers through his hair. “Don’t even get me started, dude. She could remember that I’m an idiot and stupid and ugly and not want to marry me, one of her relatives or friends or someone could decide I’m not worthy and stand up to say I suck, she could even be running at _this very moment_ -“

            “Relax! Nothing baaad is going to happen! Things go wrong at weddings. But if she’s decided she wants to marry you, it’s going to happen. Annabeth always sticks to her plans,” Grover said, sniffing a bouquet of flowers like he was smelling a good meal.

            “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God-“

            “Freaking out as much as Annabeth is?” Thalia stuck her blue-haired head in the door, grinning.

            “Shut up!” Percy nearly yelled.

            “Whoa, touchy. She’s nearly crying in there as well. I don’t know why it’s such a big-“

            “She’s nearly _crying_?” Percy’s mouth dropped open. He stood up. He was going to be there to help her. He didn’t care about waiting to see her in the dress, he knew she would be _beautiful_ now just as much as when she walked down the aisle.

            “Percy, dude, you don’t need to be the hero, she’s fine, it’s a bit of stress-“

            Percy cut Grover off. “What room is she in?”

            “It’s no big-“

            “Where. The. Fuck. Is. Her. Room?” he turned to Thalia, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

            “Come on, Romeo, it’s 213. You will knock first and if she doesn’t want to see you, she will by no means be seeing you,” she said, closing the door as she withdrew her head from the room.

            “Okay, Grover, I’m going over there, can you tie my bowtie first?” Percy asked, his fingers tapping anxiously on his thigh. Grover sighed, beckoning him closer.

            “I guess there’s nothing I can do to stop you?” he asked, tying it with a few short, swift movements.

            “Nope.”

            “I suppose you’re on your own then. I’ll see you in a bit, don’t spend forever in there. You’re flying out for your honeymoon tonight, you’ll have more than enough time for that.”

            Percy grinned. “Thanks, Grover.”

            “Yeah, yeah. Go and comfort your girlfriend.”

            “Fiancé!” Percy yelled behind him as he shut the door. He heard laughter as he walked down the hall towards room 213.

 

 

            It was a simple wedding- and it truly turned out perfectly. One of their only plans that really went to plan, actually.

            There wasn’t rain on their wedding day, no awkwardly drunken relatives trying to dance, no rips in the dress, no objections, no nothing. As the newlyweds changed into sweatpants for their flight to Greece, rings on fingers, makeup being wiped off (of Annabeth, of course), they reveled in the after-effects of lots and lots of champagne. They were a bit tipsy, not enough to be worried about, but the two were giggly enough to make the taxi driver to the airport laugh at them as they slid out of the cab.

 

 

            “Great job on booking hotels. This is gorgeous.”

            “And soundproof. Aren’t we supposed to be marathoning sex by now?”

            “Gods, Percy, we’re not even unpacked, can’t we just enjoy the view?“

            “Later.”

            “We can do this later, too-“

            “How many times do you think I can make you come before five o’clock?”

            “Oh my _gods_ -“

 

 

 

            “I forgot something.”

            “What, Percy? We’re in the middle of-“

            “Condoms.”

            “Well. It’s okay, remember? I’m on birth control. And unless you have any STD’s, I think we’re fine.”

            “If I had any STD’s I think I should have told you around the time you first put your mouth on my dick.”

            “Eloquent. And by that do you mean our first date?”

            “Hmm… yes.”

 

 

 

            “Hey, Seaweed Brain?”

            “Yeah?”

            “You know the whole flu thing?”

            “Uhh… yeah?”

            “Well, I’m pretty sure it’s not the flu.”

            “Uhm… Congratulations? Why are you telling me this?”

            “If you really want to know, I’m pregnant. And unless I’m the non-virgin Mary, your child is growing inside of me.”

            “Wow. It’s just like Breaking Dawn.”

            “Oh my gods, did you actually read those? I knew you were a teenage girl at heart.”

            “Let’s see… check on the broken headboard, check on the bruising-“

            “Hey, you’re the one who gets all possessive-“

            “Now all we need is Grover to fall instantly in love with our newborn child.”

            “Ew.”

            …

            “Holy shit, Annabeth. We’re having a _baby_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh... sorry for the extremely late update, i'm a lazy ass and i also went to san antonio for a bit (that's my excuse for not writing). but here's the wedding/honeymoon chapter and there'll only be about one or two more chapters after this, but i promise it'll come to a very cute ending. c:  
> as always, thank you all dearly for reading, and comments/constructive commentary is always always always appreciated! suggestions are welcome as well! thanks again! (:


	7. happy ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> endings aren't always as bitter as they seem.

            “I thought you were going to take her to ballet?”

            “I thought you were coming home early?”

            “Percy, I always work late on Mondays. Oh my gods, she’s already fifteen minutes late…”

            Percy groaned and put his face in his hands, exhausted from being up all night trying to get Luke to actually sleep instead of cry over God knows what, and Silena demanded that the tea parties last the entire day before settling down to take a nap. Percy decided that stay-at-home parents did not get enough support. Children were not easy, he’d learned the hard way. Silena had been unexpected, and four years later they’d had no idea Luke was even there until two months after the sex. He’d learned how to change diapers when Silena cried and he’d supposed something was wrong. He was just making it up as he went.

            “Silena, honey?” he called to her from the living room. She scurried in, short legs waddling, clad in pink tights and a tiny black leotard.

            “Daddy? When will we leave?” she asked, tugging the end of his shirt. He sighed, bracing himself.

            “Darling, I don’t think we can go to ballet today, okay? Mommy and Daddy are having some problems-“

            “What?” Her tiny green eyes were immediately glistening with tears, and _dammit_ Percy was a sucker for crying children.

            “I’m sorry, ‘Lena, we can’t go today. I know you want to, but-“

            She was already running back to her room, little sniffles coming from down the hall. Her bedroom door closed quietly, and Percy was glad that at least they’d taught her not to slam doors. He just hoped she’d keep that through her teenage years.

            He turned around to Annabeth. “Hopefully she won’t be mad for too long,” he sighed, going back into the kitchen sink to clean up the dishes from dinner.

            Annabeth came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Sorry about the whole work thing. It’s not your fault, I’ve been busy and you’ve been busy and it’s not easy to work all this out.”

            “It’s okay, Annabeth,” he said, sponging down the pasta pot and kissing her on the cheek. “You should probably go talk to her, though. She needs to take a bath tonight anyways.”

            “Wish me luck,” she says, slipping off her heels with her index fingers and leaving them by the kitchen island. “At least she hasn’t woken Luke up with her crying.”

            “Thank the gods for that little mercy.” Percy smiled.

 

* * *

 

            “Si?” she asked, tiptoeing down the hall to the bedroom door with princess crowns and fish stickers all over it (Annabeth didn’t understand her daughter’s tastes) and knocking on it lightly. A sniffle sounded through the door, but a crumpling down at her feet startled her. Tiny fingers were stuffing a piece of paper under the door.

            Annabeth unfolded the note, trying not to smile at the words, and she tried knocking on the door again. “Silena, darling, I know you don’t want to talk to me and you’re mad, but Daddy and I are sorry. You can definitely go to ballet next week, okay?”

            The door opened a crack and Annabeth saw blonde hair and green eyes peering through. “Momma?”

            Annabeth got down on her knees, opening the door, and took Silena into a big hug. “I’m sorry, baby.”

            “It’s okay, Momma. It’s hard being mad at people,” she said into Annabeth’s hair- which was just like her own- and closed her arms around Annabeth’s shoulders.

            Annabeth smiled. “Thank you, Si.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Luke, are you okay?” Percy said, furrowing his eyebrows. “You seem a bit-“

            “Dad, I need to tell you something.” Luke’s face was flushed and he was rocking back and forth on his heels. Percy could hear his nerves from the tapping on the table to the shake in his voice.

            “Yeah? Do you want to sit down?” he asked his son. Percy would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous when he heard those words. Luke was in high school, and the kid was brilliant- but Percy knew every teenage kid got himself into trouble once in a while. Luke shook his head.

            “Dad,” Luke said, and he took a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

            Percy smiled. “Is that all?” he asked, not even perturbed.

            “Is it okay?”

            “Of course, Luke,” Percy said, “It doesn’t even matter. Just make sure you introduce him to me first.”

            Percy walked over to his son, wrapping his still trembling Luke in his arms. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to worry about us like that. And I know your mother will care less than I will.”

            Luke relaxed in his arms. “Thanks, Dad.”

            As they broke the hug and the father-son moment, Luke walked down the hall, back to his room.

            “Hey Luke?” Percy yelled.

            “Yeah?”

            “Clear your Internet history.”

            As if he hadn’t known already.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            It wasn’t easy, raising children, watching them grow into actual people, through elementary school, middle school, high school, and graduation, and off to college where Annabeth couldn’t tell Silena about her uncoordinated outfits and Percy couldn’t always remind Luke to do his homework. Their kids got jobs, and Silena wrote for _Cosmopolitan_ and married a man named Beckendorf while Luke professionally played soccer (and his parents cheered him on every game).

            But Annabeth and Percy felt old, and the empty spaces in their house reminded them of it all the time, so they traveled. Greece and Rome and Italy and England and everywhere they could go and be their own selves. Annabeth admired architecture everywhere they went and Percy slept on benches, then Percy scuba-dived while Annabeth sketched the shore. They held hands and kissed each others’ cheeks and reinvented Titanic scenes on cruise ships while people smiled and told them what a cute couple they were. Percy would run his hand through his thinning and graying hair, saying, “It’s mostly me, isn’t it?” while pressing his lips to Annabeth’s cheek as she giggled through a thoroughly kissed mouth.

            The peace in old age was the porch swings, the laziness, the patience, the relaxation while waiting for everyone else to catch up. It was subtle, it was sad, it was wrinkly, it was happy.

            Rachel was young in her old age, on her feet all day painting, and though her red hair had lightened to white, the lines around her eyes from smiling stayed the same. Thalia still very rarely didn’t have blue streaking her hair, and her job at the local beauty salon stayed as long as her life did. Grover planted trees as long as he could stand and his appetite for enchiladas never did go away (not quite as sentimental, but it made them all giggle when he’d order a plate of four cheese ones and nothing else). The five of them were best friends to last ages, and even as they grew older, they were still the ones laughing the louder in bars and restaurants.

            When Percy died, none of them knew what to do. Rachel was somber, Thalia sobbed, Grover was in shock, but Annabeth just grew very, very tired. She didn’t talk, she didn’t laugh, and though she never was dependent on Percy, nothing was really the same. But two months later, she passed, too- curled up in bed facing a picture the couple had taken their first date- in the kitchen in the morning, bright faces, mussy hair, her in yoga pants and him in a t-shirt, grinning happily, arms wrapped around each other.

 

 

            You can find their house in Elysium- it’s the one with a pool in the back and peonies in the front garden. Old music streams from the vintage radio resting on the windowsill and sometimes, you’ll see shadows dancing through the windows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's a wrap! thank you all for bearing through this with me, this is the longest fic i've done so far, but definitely not the last!
> 
> the first part of this chapter (i.e., silena) was inspired in part by a small klaine future!fic by heyblaine on tumblr. if you'd like to see what the note said, here it is: media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lklfa8Iqpv1qabpuho1_   
> thanks to the ever-brilliant combustspontaneously for always looking over my fics brilliantly. <3333
> 
> as always, i'd love to hear your feedback and will be looking through comments/reviews and i'm looking for my next writing prompt (and i'd love for you guys to help me out). thank you so so so much for reading! :)


End file.
